


Breaking With Tradition

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking With Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double-drabble which takes place a number of years prior to the launch of _Enterprise_ , when Malcolm is in his late teens. 
> 
> It was written in June, 2012 for the prompts 'tradition' and 'time for a change'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

“Reeds have been Royal Navy men for three generations, Malcolm. You will be joining a distinguished line.”

My father attaches a great deal of importance to traditions. That’s a massive understatement, actually. To him, there is nothing more important – not family, not circumstances, and certainly not individual preferences. There is no doubt in his mind that a son of his will comply, not only with his father, but with tradition. 

Part of that tradition also seems to include loveless marriages to appropriate women, and a parenting style indistinguishable from a chain of command. I cannot accept either of those corollaries.

 

_________________________________

 

The daughters of the family are not part of the tradition. They are pawns at best, to be offered up for gain in some imagined end game. 

With this generation, it’s time for a change. My sister inspires me. Madeline has removed herself from the board, choosing an early marriage to a man who adores her and supports her career aspirations. 

Today, following her example, I do much the same. I’ve been accepted into Starfleet’s training programme. My father will never understand my choice.

I can hope for a distinguished career there, but one without the cost to my soul.

 

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
